TFv01 CH 14 The Horrorsphere (annotated)
Annotations for The Horrosphere, the fourteenth chapter of One Rainy Day In May. Page 326 Emily Dickinson A Dying Tiger—moaned for Drink A Dying Tiger—moaned for Drink— I hunted all the Sand— I caught the Dripping of a Rock And bore it in my Hand— His Mighty Balls—in death were thick— But searching—I could see A Vision on the Retina Of Water—and of me— 'Twas not my blame—who sped too slow— 'Twas not his blame—who died While I was reaching him— But 'twas—the fact that He was dead— Page 327 cerebellum the part of the brain at the back of the skull in vertebrates, which coordinates and regulates muscular activity; Page 332 Sandringham Church Prince John died at Sandringham in 1919, following a severe seizure, and was buried at nearby St Mary Magdalene Church Page 333 nfc no fuck'in clue fomo/somo ? fomo - Fear of missing out, or FOMO for short, is linked to disconnection and social media use Page 336 A Thick Oil for a Raw Stove – thick oil - semen?, raw stove - vagina? Page 337 All books in one image: HoL - rectangle, leaf (ash tree?), red color; OR - circle, leaf and flower; T50YS - phone shaped like a handle; C4 - missing link; TF: pink and black, X, triangle, green leaf (V2), flower (V3), three stars, dog ear Page 340 Arnold Palmer beverage consisting of iced tea and lemonade, named after American golfer Page 344 particle system a technique in game physics, motion graphics, and computer graphics that uses a large number of very small sprites, 3D models, or other graphic objects to simulate certain kinds of "fuzzy" phenomena, which are otherwise very hard to reproduce with conventional rendering techniques (fire, explosions, smoke, moving water, sparks, falling leaves, rock falls, clouds, fog, snow, dust, meteor tails, stars and galaxies...) Page 346 esemplastic Esemplastic is a qualitative adjective which the English romantic poet Samuel Taylor Coleridge claimed to have invented. Despite its etymology from the Ancient Greek word πλάσσω for "to shape", the term was modeled on Schelling's philosophical term Ineinsbildung – the interweaving of opposites – and implies the process of an object being moulded into unity. Coleridge establishes a criterion for good literature, making a distinction between the imagination and "fancy". Whereas fancy rested on the mechanical and passive operations of one's mind to accumulate and store data, imagination held a "mysterious power" to extract "hidden ideas and meaning" from such data. Thus, Coleridge argues that good literary works employ the use of the imagination and describes its power to "shape into one" and to "convey a new sense" as esemplastic. He emphasizes the necessity of creating such a term as it distinguishes the imagination as extraordinary and as "it would aid the recollection of my meaning and prevent it being confounded with the usual import of the word imagination (Wikipedia) Page 348 spinning rainbow of death rainbow wheel - a pointer in Apple's Mac OS X that indicates an application is not responding to system events + Blue Screen of Death - error screen on Windows My particles see Page 344 – engine = wrapper for particle system Page 350 jobby - the Scottish for shit/poo Page 351 - Realic – author of Clip 4; Lipor clip 4 this guy Realic he found house Toland Ouse from Clip 4 Da Nile an expression used to indicate someone is in denial. A play on the pronunciation of "the Nile." Page 352 wreck-loose Recluse Category:Annotations